Naruto comedy
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Some wacked up Naruto stories I've been writing lately.


**Me: Hello! People! I have decided to write a collection of Naruto comedies!! I've been writing them for awhile. And my friends think there awesome! So...hope ya'll enjoy!**

**TenTen: RED MOON NINJA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!! (Proceeds to run into a tree over and over again)**

**Me: (Sweatdrop) When did I get a tree in my room?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Neji-nii-san?" Our favorite little bluenette asked her stoic cousin. Today she had an important question. And only her cousin could answer it.

"Yes Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. He was currently drinking his morning coffee. Without it, he's a total groach. (even more than he usually is.)

"What's a period?" She asked innocently. Neji spit out his coffee...which landed on Hiashi, who just walked into the room.

Hiashi gave Neji a glare that would melt the glacier that sunk the Titanic. "Neji...Why do I have coffee on my face." He asked slowly and menacingly.

Neji hurried to think of an excuse. "Um...The coffee monster?" He said, more like a question then a reply.

Hiashi seemed to think about it for a moment. "Then where is this 'Coffee Monster'?" He asked with suspicion in his voice.

Neji had to put his brain into over drive. He was about to say that the 'Coffee Monster' didnt exist until Hinata spoke.

"The Coffee Monster had to leave to catch his flight to Africa." She said as if she was used to lying all the time. This made Neji look at her suspiciously.

Hiashi looked like he was about to argue, when he broke into a grin and said. "Oh...That makes sence! When you see him after he get's back. Tell him that Hiashi Hyuuga is sueing him, for messing up my _**beaUtiful **_hair!" And with that, Hiashi stalked off to another room, to find Hanabi and Konohamaru making out. You can now find him in the Konoha Hospital due to shock...afterwords he will be heading to the Konoha Mental Institution for talks of 'evil little boys' and 'trying to take his little firework from him.'

Neji sighed in relief before turning to his younger cousin. "Thanks alot Hinata-sama." Neji said, gratitude evident in his voice.

"No problem. And speaking of problems. Back to the one at hand." Hinata said, grinning like a five year.

"What problem?" By now, Neji had forgotten about Hinata quest for knowledge, on '_that'_ subject.

"You know. The one where I asked you what a period was." She said tilting her head to the side, in a confused manner.

Neji blinked, then blushed a tiny bit in embarrasment. "W-why would you ask me something like that?" He questioned. Still embarrased.

"Oh! Well, ya'see. TenTen said that you would know." She said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Neji would kill TenTen for this. "Did she now?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"Yup! She said you would know, because you always seemed to be on one." Hinata said, cheerfully. Not realizing that she was putting one of her best friends in danger.

Neji was now seething with anger. "Is that right?" He questioned with menace in his voice.

Hinata nodded her head and said. "She also said that you should get that stick shoved up your butt removed...How did you get a stick shoved up you butt? Didn't it hurt?" She asked in concern for her cousins butt.

Neji was currently red with anger, and if you look closely you could see steam coming out of his ears.

"Hey guy's! What's up?" TenTen, who had popped out of no where, asked. She had no idea of the danger she was in.

Hinata replied to her question happily. "I told Neji that you said he was alsay's on a period and that he should get that stick shoved up his butt removed. But, he still hasnt answered my question about periods." She said innocently.

TenTen, after hearing this, had only one look on her face. A look of horror. Slowly she turned to face the long-haired Hyuuga. She immediately starts shaking at the look of Neji. He was shaking with anger with his left eye twitching.

"H-hey N-neji...uh...no blood no foul?" TenTen asked trying to lessen Neji's anger. She's a bad lessener.

"No blood, no foul?" He repeated in a menancing voice. "Do you realize what I just went through?!" He questioned, slowly walking towards the trembling kunoichi.

"U-uh...HEY LOOK! A DISTRACTION!!!!!" TenTen yelled trying to distract the angry Hyuuga's attention. Sad enough to say...it worked. Neji turned his head in the direction TenTen pointed. It took about 30 seconds of confusion, before TenTen's words kicked in.

Neji growled and yelled. "TENTEN!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!" With that yelled, Neji began to track down the run-away kunoichi, and try to gain _some _of his dignity back.

Hinata was now left all alone in the large dinning room, going over the scene that had just played. Finally she said. "Older kid's are weird." And with that, made herself some delicious cinnomen toast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was completely retarded! I know...but...was it funny? I'm not sure. Anyways review please!**


End file.
